Chimaru
Main= Chimaru (also known as Chimaru the Vermilion Phoenix) is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series and a member of the Shitennou. He is a vampire man with long, grey hair and red eyes. He can often be seen wearing a blue cloak and a sheathed katana, the latter which is also his weapon of choice. Chimaru is a major antagonist of the Inugami or Dog Deity ark and the most intelligent and wicked member of the Shitennou. He appears shortly after Hiki the Black Tortoise is defeated by Zenki and Goki. While Chimaru pretends to be loyal to the Inugami Roh, he actually only helps Roh, because he wants the transformed Kokutei (the world ending beast) for himself. Chimaru wants to be powerful and is a very ruthless character who manipulates others to his favor and will do anything to achieve his goals. Chimaru's fighting skills Chimaru is an excellent swordsman who wields a katana. He can strike very quickly and cut down his foes at ease. This makes fighting him very difficult for Zenki and Goki, who get caught in a barrage of slicing attacks and badly wounded. Ingame, these cause a high anmount of damage. This counts both toward Tenchi Meidou and Vajura Fight. While Chimaru only appears in Tenchi Meidou, in Vajura Fight, he is replaced by Marubasu, who looks very similar to Chimaru's second form, only that he looks a bit older. Also Marubasu has a very similar fighting stile to Chimaru. Manga Volume 4 Chimaru first appears at the end of Volume 4 of the manga when Roh visits a fortune teller in a skyscraper. While Roh is talking to the fortune teller, Chimaru appears in the shadows and sneaks up on Roh. Soon after that, Roh gives Chimaru an order. Volume 5 In Volume 5 of the Manga, Chimaru visits Zenki and his friends and starts a fight with Zenki and Goki. As mentioned earlier, they have a very tough time against Chimaru as he is an excellent swordsman and extremely quick. Later on, he can also even be seen chewing on one of Kokutei's wings after Zenki has ripped it out of Kokutei's body after a fight between Zenki and Kokutei. This volume already hints towards some kind of rivalry between Roh and Chimaru, which is actually revealed to be Roh starting to see Chimaru's true motives. These motives are later shown in volume 6, where Chimare is a traitor rather than an actual supporter. The actual scene is explaned in the next section below. Volume 6 Volume 6 holds a quite interesting scene (shown on the right), which clearly depicts Chimaru's actual motives. He actually has similarities to Goura from the anime. While Chimaru first works for the Shitennou and seems very loyal to Roh, also aiding him in battle and being some kind of general, leading the Inugami's armies of beastmen (which Raigou is a member of), he later turns out to be a backstabber. Chimaru only works for Roh as he seeks the power of the worldending beast. He wants to control the transformed Kokutei in the Inugami's stead and... Well... What Chimaru wants to do once he acquires the power of the worldending beast is never stated, but it would very likely be a bad thing. As mentioned in volume 5's section, Roh soon becomes suspicious of Chimaru's actions, yet he doesn't do anything about it. But back to the similarities between Chimaru and Goura. Goura from the anime wants to kill Karuma and, unlike Roh from the manga, she never notices this. While Karuma's truely loyal servant Guren later notices this and simply kills Goura for being a traitor, Chimaru falls in battle against Zenki and his friends instead. So both traitors wind up dead, yet through different means. Chimaru actually dies in the next volume, when he screws up and triggers Goki's wrath. Goki is a very calm and nice guy, but you are very likely to wind up dead when you actually manage to make him furious. Volume 7 After many tough battles between the two Demon Gods (Zenki and Goki) and Chimaru, Goki transforms into his second form when Chimaru kills Shinsenbou in Volume 7 of the manga. Being a smart and cunning warrior, Goki doesn't strike out of anger, he keeps his calm and watches his foe. When Goki makes his first move, he feigns a punch to force Chimaru into lowering his guard and revealing his weaknesses. With his new knowledge, Goki summons his "Immovable Dragon Staff", distracts Chimaru, breaks through the latters guard and then shatters the katana using his bare hand. After that Goki quickly dispatches Chimaru. In a magnificent performance, Goki takes down the vampire man by putting all of his anger into one mighty blow and causes an explosion. Chimaru is defeated and Goki immediately returns to Shinsenbou. The azure Demon God is still worried about his cousin and hoping, that it's not to late, he heals Shinsenbou. Shinsenbou quickly recovers, causing a hearwarming moment of Goki smiling and crying manly tears. But the peace doesn't last as Roh destroys the peaceful moment by attacking the crew (Zenki, Goki, Chiaki, Jukai and Shinsenbou) with a pentagram seal disk. Trivia * Chimaru's name translates as "Pefect Blood". ** His original, Japanese name is written via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 血丸 and チマル respectively. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Ingame Chimaru appears both in the third SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou and Kishin Douji Zenki for the Sega Game Gear. He is a vampire swordsman, who also happens to be a boss in both games, but only Tenchi Meidou has him joining the player's party. Tenchi Meidou only features Chimaru in his first form. While the Game Gear game features both of Chimaru's forms, he is only fought in his second form. Tenchi Meidou While little is known about when Chimaru makes his appearance in Tenchi Meidou, it is very possible that he is a boss as he has a large anmount of health and a very powerful moveset. He is very quick on the draw and favors attacking with his katana. After his defeat, he joins Zenki and his friends in their fight. This only happens in Tenchi Meidou. In the Manga, Chimaru is always an enemy and never changes sides. While Chimaru's actual ingame activities are largely unknown, it can be assumed that his plot is largely based on his manga appearance. Chimaru is also one of only two members of Roh's Shitennou, which make an ingame appearance, the other one being the Inugami Roh himself. The oddest part about Chimaru might be the fact that he turns into a bunch of vampire bats while moving around the overworld. His victory and defeat animations also show him as a bat, which makes funny faces. His transformation into a bunch of vampire bats can only be seen about once in the manga, but the game has it happen all of the time. Sadly he never turns into vampire bats or uses them in battle, where he stays in his humanoid vampire form instead. Fighting Chimaru slash tenchi meidou.png|Chimaru attacks by quickly unsheating his sword and... Chimaru slash tenchi meidou 2.png|...slashing his opponent faster than we can see! Chimaru hurt tenchi meidou.png|If Chimaru is hit by an attack, he will split in two halves and drop his sword. Shortly after this he will return to normal. Chimaru block tenchi meidou.png|If Chimaru blocks an attack, he will do this by holding his sheated sword in front of him. More about Chimaru's card use and ingame behaviour and will be added sooner or later. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Chimaru is a slender humanoid enemy. He has black eyes, wears blue armor with purple underclothes and a red cape. He has blue hair, four horns and a golden sheath with a katana in it. Due to the game's color palette limitations and changes in lighting, his hair and his eye color are different from the ones in Tenchi Meidou. Cutscene Chimaru is fought in a castle and takes many clues from Bram Stroker's Dracula, as he makes a similar entrance in his cutscene. First everything is dark and only Chimaru's eyes can be seen, but then lightning strikes and his true appearance is revealed. Chimaru laughs and wears some kind of cloth, which partially hides his face. He laughs at Zenki and Chiaki and introduces himself as "Chimaru the Deathbringer". Then he changes from his first form into his second and keeps laughing. He now has a third eye in his forehead and two horns, also his cloth is gone and he now has two clearly visible fangs. He tells Zenki and Chiaki that he's going to make sure that they will only leave in bodybags. Then he screams "I'm going to end your lives!" (The original line actually goes like "I'm gonna make you dead", but that sounds dumb...) Chimaru is brightened up and Chiaki can be seen with the Bracelet of Protection. She yells "Zenki! Kishin Shoukanda!", which means "Zenki! Return to your Demon God form!". Then the game shows the Vajura-On-Ark cutscene. Ingame Gallery Chimaru cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Chimaru keeps laughing and telling Zenki and Chiaki how he's going to end their lives over and over again. Chimaru cutscene closeup KDZ GG 2.PNG|Things get even worse when he transforms! Mad cutscene Chiaki KDZ GG.png|Chiaki doesn't like someone threatening her and calls Zenki! Vajura on Ark cutscene KDZ GG.gif|'Chiaki:' "Vajura on Ark!" "Rise up, Zenki!" Trivia * The translation of the "Kishin Shoukanda!" line is actually dependent on whether Zenki is referring to himself or Chiaki is referring to him. It can be either Zenki telling Chiaki to "return him to his Demon God form" or Chiaki telling Zenki "to return to his Demon God form". So if Zenki refers to himself, he asks Chiaki to transform him, while if Chiaki says it, she actually goes ahead and transforms Zenki on her own accord. * Only Game Gear Chimaru has a castle, the other incarnations of him live at the Inugami Roh's headquaters with the Inugami Roh, Kokutei and the other Shitennou. Boss Battle First Phase Chimaru starts the boss battle floating in mid-air and doing a funny dance on the right side of the screen. As usual, Zenki has his Demon God form and is located on the lower left screen. After a short flash of light, Chimaru will start slowly floating to the left side and the screen will start scrolling along with him. Lighting bolts can be seen striking down outside the window, but they have no effect on the gameplay. Chimaru attacks Zenki by slashing with his sword, which creates a blade that flies at Zenki. Two more follow. Zenki needs to block the blades to avoid being hurt and taking one unit of damage. If Zenki charges up, he can attack Chimaru in mid-air by punching him, using the Vajura Lightning Fang or using the flying kick. The Vajura Lightning Fang is the most effective one though. It takes out two units of Chimaru's bar, while the other attacks only do one and leave Zenki open to collision damage. While Zenki needs to charge up before using the Vajura Lightning Fang, he will guard while doing so, which is very useful against the aforementioned blades. Chimaru's first and third blades will aim at Zenki's upper body, while the second one aims at his lower body. Once Chimaru's health runs out, he explode a few times. After this, he does his weird dance again and laughs, then he recovers all of his health and starts the second phase of the boss battle. Second Phase Chimaru keeps floating slowly to the left along with the scrolling screen, but now his slash makes two big blades shooting at Zenki instead of the small ones from earlier. They can't be blocked and Zenki needs make a big jump to the right to avoid them. If Zenki screw up and is hit, he will lose one unit of health. Once Chimaru's health runs out again, he will explode a few times like at the end of his first phase, but the screen will stop scrolling. Chimaru will vanish and leave behind a big Hyouinomi. Zenki needs to collect it. The seed will completely refill Zenki's health and give him an additional unit of health. The victory fanfare plays and a cutscene starts. After the Boss Battle Chimaru defeated cutscene KDZ GG.png|Miki Souma appears and congratulates Zenki on his victory, telling him that "the Deathbringer" has died. Chimaru defeated cutscene KDZ GG 2.png|But Zenki has involuntarily returned to his Chibi form and... Chimaru defeated cutscene KDZ GG 3.png|...Chiaki mocks him, telling him that now he's small it's easier for her to handle him. Chimaru defeated cutscene KDZ GG 4.png|Chibi Zenki doesn't like this, after all he did all the work and now Chiaki isn't even going to return him into his true form! Chimaru defeated cutscene KDZ GG 5.png|Chiaki gets mad and kicks Chibi Zenki, sending him flying offscreen! Chimaru defeated cutscene KDZ GG 6.png|Miki Souma has seemingly infinite patience and isn't surprised by little Miss Chiaki's behaviour, exclaiming that "some things never change". After this, the game returns to the overworld map. |-|Gallery (Manga)= Chimaru's first form Shitennou manga.png|The Shitennou in their introduction in Volume 4 of the manga. Only Hiki can be seen in the front while Chimaru and the others are depicted as shadowy silhouettes. Chimaru is actually the second figure from the right, that can be barely made out against the background. Chimaru manga.png|Chimaru as he appears at the end of Volume 4 Chimaru manga 2.png|A closeup of his face, shown in the same panel Miki Souma Chimaru manga.png|Chimaru with a mind controlled Miki Souma in Volume 5 UG Zenki Chimaru manga.png|A page from Volume 5 showing Chimaru quite literally pulling himself back together after being torn apart by Great Demon God Zenki. Chimaru's second form Chimaru Miki Souma 06 056.png|Chimaru has transformed into his second form! (Volume 6) Miki Souma Chimaru 06 057.png|He attacks Miki Souma with his katana, splitting a whole house in two! Chimaru Miki Souma 06 061.png|Chibi Zenki and Miki Souma attacking Chimaru together Chimaru 06 061.png|Chimaru strikes back at them! Chimaru 06 062.png|Miki Souma successfully hits Chimaru's forearm, causing him to drop his katana. Not so loyal Chimaru manga.png|Some panels actually show that Chimaru isn't as loyal as he pretends to be. (Volume 6 Chapter 23) More on this can be read in the Main-tabber. |-|Gallery (Ingame)= Tenchi Meidou Chimaru's first form Chimaru tenchi meidou.png|Chimaru as he appears in battle mode on the player's side Chimaru enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|His battle mode sprite when he appears as an enemy Chimaru mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Chimaru's mugshot Chimaru board mode sprite idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Chimaru idling Chimaru board mode sprite idle 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Another image of Chimaru idling Chimaru board mode sprite defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|Chimaru is defeated (he switches between his first forma and vampire bat form) Chimaru as a vampire bat Chimaru board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Chimaru moving around the board game map Chimaru board mode sprite victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Chimaru has won the game Chimaru board mode sprite victory 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|He looks very proud Chimaru board mode sprite defeat 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|When he is defeated, he looks rather sad instead and... Chimaru board mode sprite defeat 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...occasionally makes a rather funny face! Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Chimaru cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Chimaru's first form from his intro cutscene. It is never fought, instead... Chimaru cutscene closeup KDZ GG 2.PNG|...he quickly turns into his second form. Chimaru ingame sprite KDZ GG.PNG|Chimaru's second form sprite from the boss battle Category:Male Category:Beastmen Category:Shitennou Category:Current